Reunited
by skyressshun
Summary: Asami returns after a business trip to find a very eager Akihito. (They may be slightly ooc)


Akihito stood at the edge of the bed naked, his cock hard and throbbing. Asami was due home any second now from a fortnight long business meeting and as much as he denied the man's touch when he was there he had to admit he was aching for him. Even going so far as to masturbate using one of Asami's numerous dildos.

Laid out on the bed were a number of the rubber phalluses along with riding crops, cock rings, butt plugs, handcuffs and some of Asami's favourite bondage outfits.

Biting his lip nervously Akihito ran his fingertip across the dildos, the different textures sending a tingle down his spine and causing his arsehole to contract impatiently, the ring clenching in anticipation of being filled. A drop of pre-cum slid down his shaft, dripping onto his balls before dropping to the ground.

He wanted to ignite the beast inside his lover as soon as he stepped through the door, and to do that he'd have to play on his fetishes of which the man had many. With that in mind he grabbed the handcuffs, snapping one onto his thin wrist and tightening it before doing the same to the other, albeit with slight more difficulty. Next he grabbed a riding crop with a soft leather tip, the fine material would sting without causing any damage to his flesh.

As he was about to leave the room and wait at the front door like a dog he turned back to the bed, his eye catching the cock ring. Quickly, he took the ring and slid it down his shaft, feeling it tighten around the base of his dick and cut off their access to his balls.

He can hear the front door being unlocked and ran as silently as he could to the entrance, kneeling on the hard floor and laying the crop across his thighs.

The door opened and Asami stepped in, not looking, his phone pressed to his ear and briefcase clutched in his strong hand. Looking up as he toed his shoes off his eyes settled on Akihito and a predatory growl escaped his throat unbeknownst to him. Disconnecting the line to a very confused business associate he let his briefcase drop to the floor as he took an intimidating step closer, shedding his coat quickly before grasping Akihito's upper arm and dragging him to his feet.

"I hope you were waiting for me Akihito." A shiver ran through the photographer as Asami's sexy drawl reached his ears, his knees going weak as he clasped onto the man's shift, his handcuffed hands struggling to undo the buttons. Leaning in he kissed up the man's neck, moaning at the feel of his pulse against his lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

Slipping his hand down underneath his plump bottom he hauled the young man up and over his shoulder before bending to pick up the crop that had fallen to the ground. Taking large strides he neared the bedroom, whipping at the boy's butt with the crop and eliciting a gasp followed by a throaty moan.

"Have you missed me Akihito?" He asked as he reached the bedroom, the numerous toys set out making his trousers tighten considerably.

"Uhuh"

Cupping the boy's bottom he slipped his fingers in between the two globes, running his tips against the tight ring of muscle slowly loosening it before pressing a finger inside to the first knuckle before retracting. A long irritated groan left the boy's throat as he shook his bottom, trying to entice the man into penetrating him again. His cock throbbed in its vice, pre-cum smearing against Asami's white unbuttoned shirt.

"Calm down kitten, I'll make sure you feel real good." The crop came up again, striking his cheeks and leaving a long pink mark across the globes. A sharp gasp following quickly along with a soft moan as pleasure spiked through the sting. Dropping the boy on the bed he laid him beside the toys he'd laid out. With a smirk Asami picked up a large ribbed dildo, the tip a small ball specifically to stimulate the prostate. "Spread your legs."

Biting his lip he parted his thighs, revealing the small pink ring Asami had fantasised about over the past two weeks. Pressing the tip against his entrance he began to press inside, halted by Akihito's panicked voice.

"W-Wait, Asami, aren't you going to lube it?"

"I think you can handle it." With that he sheathed it inside his pliant body, the curve of the toy angling it perfectly to strike his body sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ah!" Back arching off the bed he grasped at his hair, pulling at the blond strands as the device was thrust into him, rubbing against his g-spot and sending wave after wave of pleasure from his hole down to his toes and straight back up to his cock.

With his free hand Asami grasped his bound wrists and forced them above his head, the demand was silent but easily understood, 'don't move'. Whimpering in need Akihito thrust his hips up, pressure building in his cock.

A loud gasp left his parted lips when a wet tongue ran up the underside of his cock before taking him shallowly in his mouth. He was sucked twice before being released and the dildo stopping its movements, staying imbedded in his hole. Powerful hands grasped his hips before flipping him onto his stomach and pushing him up onto his knees.

Tapping his legs further apart to keep the dildo handle on show Asami grasped the riding crop, running it between his fingers before.

Smack!

"Ah!" A loud cry tore from his throat as the crop struck his left buttock, stinging sharply before fading into a dull throb.

Smack!

Another cry.

"I love how your arse jiggles whenever I hit it. So plump. It makes me want to bite it." Licking his lips Asami bent down and chomped on his large bottom, pulling away only after being sure he'd left teeth marks.

"Ow, you bastard. Why'd you do that?"

"So everyone knows who you belong to."

"I don't belong to you or anyone." He declared, back jolting as another smack was laid across his arse.

"Really? We'll see about that."

Asami began to lay strike after strike across Akihito's arse, watching as the flesh jiggled and Akihito cried in painful pleasure. His legs trembling under the strain on keeping him up and his tied hands clenching into the bed sheets as he leant against his forearms.

Tears began to slip from his eyes involuntarily as red marks bloomed on his arse. His cock dropping pearl after pearl of pre-cum onto the bed sheets below, staining them with a small puddle.

"Is this turning you on?" He nodded.

Dropping the crop back in the line of toys he grasped the dildo, thrusting it rapidly before withdrawing it and tossing it aside. Staring into his slightly gaping hole he bent down, blowing inside and chuckling as he flinched.

A smirk crossed his face, he wanted to tease his boy.

"Tell me what you want Akihito." He shivered as he felt the man lean over him, his voice hot in his ear and his bulge throbbing against his entrance.

"You."

"Me? I'm right here. What do you want me to do? Tell me." Blushing he shifted on his knees, feeling his cock pulse.

"I-I want you in me."

"In where? I can't give it to you if you aren't specific."

"In, in my hole. My arsehole." He added after a moment's hesitation. "Your cock. I want it inside my arsehole." Pleased with his answer Asami ran a warm hand up his spine before shedding his clothes, letting them drop to the floor silently his cock springing out and standing proudly, his dripping head pressing against Akihito's waiting hole.

Without warning he pushed in, stretching him beyond his limit and keeping going. A long cry of pain tore from his lover's mouth as he was stretched wide open, his hole being forced to accommodate the large member. A pleasured moan quickly followed, his entrance settling down around his cock and adjusting to the size.

"Fuck yourself." Asami commanded, shocking the boy from his pleasure.

"Huh?"

"You heard."

Blushing madly Akihito slowly brought his hips forwards, feeling his body collapse in on itself as he retracted from his hole before being stretched apart again as he thrust back. Moaning wantonly he repeated the action, drawing himself as far forwards as his body would allow before pushing back quickly, groaning as his prostate was brushed against.

"Quicker." He complied, using his arms to pull himself forwards and using all the strength they contained to push back again.

Asami made him continue for minute after minute, watching as sweat began to slick his back and his legs trembled as all the strength was sapped out of them. Settling a hand on his lower back he stilled him. Pulling out completely before flipping him onto his back.

The sight that greeted him sent a strong pulse of pleasure to his cock. Akihito lay flushed, his mouth open and spit running slowly from the corner of his mouth, his bound hands were held obediently above his head and his spread legs showed off his hard cock, the head turning purple and salty drops of liquid soaking it as he tried to cum for the numerous time in the past half hour. is balls were backed up not having had a satisfying release since Asami left. And with a pathetic whimper he asked Asami for what he craved more than the air he breathed.

Reaching down Asami slipped the cock ring off Akihito, pinching his head closed to prevent the cum that had flooded his cock from escaping.

"Uh," he whined, his head dropping back as he waited for whatever Asami was going to throw at him next.

Mercifully Asami lined his cock up again, pressing against his hole tauntingly before sheathing himself rapidly, releasing his head as he struck home against his prostate.

With a long pleasured cry Akihito arched high off the bed, his cock spurting rope after rope of cum against his chest, striking under his chin and splattering some in his messy blond hair.

Thrusting slowly Asami let Akihito ride his high, watching as his face contorted in pleasure and almost cumming himself when he clenched around his shaft, his spasming muscles clutching his cock tightly.

"Ah, Asami." He moaned as he felt wave after wave of pleasure run through him, his body trembling as Asami kissed along his neck before reaching his lips and pressing through his willing mouth.

It was the first kiss they shared in two weeks and despite Asami's earlier command to keep his hand pinned he rose them and threaded them through the dark hair. Hooking them around his head and letting his hands rest on his neck, moaning as Asami licked the inside of his mouth, running his tongue against the roof of his mouth before slicking against his own tongue in a lazy battle. Pulling away he pecked at his lips gently, taking Akihito's hands and unlocking them with the key the boy had left on the night stand.

"No fetishes." He growled in his ear, running his fingers against Akihito's. "I just want you."

With that he began to piston into the pliant body, his lover thrusting up against him, matching each stoke. He moaned freely, his mouth hanging open to let each cry out unobstructed.

Asami dropped forwards, his hands stamping either side of Akihito's head, leaning down he captured his lips in a chaste kiss before nuzzling his hair. Reaching up the photographer grasped onto Asami's broad shoulders, digging his nails in and clenching around him. His already hard cock bobbing as he was shaken with each thrust.

He could feel another orgasm pending and with a muttered plea he came again, this time dragging Asami along with him.

0000

Asami rolled off the exhausted photographer, toys kicked off the bed and their sweat covered bodies rising and falling as they gasped for breath. The sun was beginning to rise as they finally stopped. Asami wrapping an arm loosely around his lover's slender body, holding him against his chest.

Akihito tucked his head under the yakuza's chin, his eyes dropping closed as he soothingly ran a hand up his sticky hips, a mixture of cum and sweat blending together. He couldn't lay on his back, his bottom too sore to support his weight. Both from the spanking earlier and the thick dick repeatedly plunging into him.

Running his hand from his hips up to his shoulder Asami kissed his hair, breathing in the smell of sweat and a scent that was uniquely Akihito.

"I missed you." He admitted, shocking the photographer and making him push up away from his chest. He looked at the man's face, his eyes closed and a peaceful smile resting on his lips. Blushing he settled down back on him, nuzzling up into the crook of his neck. Before sleep took him he replied.

"I missed you too."

 **Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this, it won't let me save any of the changes I make. So yeah, I'm on holiday from 6th form right now meaning I have time to write some finder smut. Hope this is any good, as I said I can't make changes so if anything doesn't make sense I'm sorry but I can't fix it. Please tell me how to improve, having no experience in sex means I'm just going off other fanfics and yaoi manga I've read and I'd really like to improve my writing.**


End file.
